Many sports activities, whether throwing a swinging a bat, racquet, or golf club derive their power from the rotation of the hips. There exists a need for a portable device that can be used to improve the strength or speed of hip motion, so important to many sport activities. There also exists a need to provide feedback that would indicate that a user, whether utilizing a device as a training aid for golf, baseball, tennis or karate, is engaged in a proper hip rotation movement.